


I See Dead People

by mikeythemage, Squidge_06



Series: Ghost Bois Inc. Universe [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Techno, Gen, Ghosts, Phil & Kristen as Tommy's Parents, Ranboo Tubbo and Tommy can see ghosts, Ranboo has it most of the time, Sometimes Tubbo does, Supernatural Elements, Tommy Tubbo and Ranboo share a braincell, Tommy never does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeythemage/pseuds/mikeythemage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: If you were to ask anybody who had spent even five minutes with him, they would tell you that Tommy had an incredibly active imagination.If you were to ask Tommy about it, he would tell you with the upmost certainty that he could see ghosts.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot & Dave | Technoblade, Ph1LzA | Phil Watson & Kristen Watson | Ph1LzA's Wife & TommyInnit, Ph1LzA | Phil Watson/Kristen Watson | Ph1LzA's Wife, Ranboo & Dave | Technoblade, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Ghost Bois Inc. Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106696
Comments: 19
Kudos: 657
Collections: Cheshire's MCYT recs!





	I See Dead People

Phil and Kristen Watson would say that their son Thomas, or Tommy as he'd been so affectionately nicknamed, was the light of their life. He was energetic, loved to laugh, and while he could be a bit of a handful they wouldn't change a thing about him for all the money in the world. Phil often took him to the park down the street on weekends to let him get out all the pent up energy that would blow over by the end of the night if he didn't, and Kristen took him to eat out every Wednesday so that he wouldn't get bored with the schedule they had.

His teachers had some worries, though. Tommy couldn't really... focus on the lessons he was in. Always zoning out or getting distracted by something in his hands, or something he saw in the window even if nothing was there. He would get upset whenever he couldn't understand something he was desperately trying to focus on, even crying once, and would snap when asked if he needed help. Phil panicked when he got the E-mail, worrying that they had somehow messed up somewhere along the road in raising him, but Kristen kept a leveled head. She explained that there was a logical explanation for it, and suggested seeing a child psychologist just in case.

Phil agreed, for how could he say no in his state, and a month later they had a prescription for Adderall and an ADHD diagnosis. Tommy, of course, did not want to take the medication ("it tastes weird!") but Kristen managed to convince him ("no T.V for a month if you don't take them.").

Tommy also appeared to have a vivid imagination. Ever since he could speak he talked about two tall teenagers that he was friends with and people he would talk to while playing in the front yard, which had originally worried them until they realized he was talking about imaginary friends. He spoke of the teenagers the most, which Phil and Kristen always assumed was his sly way of saying he wished he had older brothers.

The first teen he would talk about was a boy with long, pink hair, who wore a crown. Tommy only ever referred to him as 'The Blade', which was funny but also slightly odd. According to Tommy, The Blade was always wearing some form of royal cloak and was never without a sword, never showed much emotion or have any inflection in his voice, and absolutely loved to mess with Tommy relentlessly.

The other teen was a boy with short, wavy, dark brown hair. Tommy called him 'Wilbur', or 'Wil', and he seemed to always be playing music from what Tommy said about him. He wore a brown tunic under a long cloak that was either a dark blue or fading black, and he didn't wear shoes. He apparently also liked to get attached to inanimate objects around the house. (Phil only found that out when he tried to throw away a broken clock, and Tommy said he couldn't or else "Wil would get mad". Tommy has a space under his bed for all of the things 'Wil' gets attached to that Kristen thinks would be better off thrown away. They never really mention it.)

If you were to ask anybody who had spent even five minutes with him, they would tell you that Tommy had an incredibly active imagination.

If you were to ask Tommy about it, he would tell you with the upmost certainty that he could see ghosts.

Tommy told everyone about The Blade and Wil. It was endearing when he was younger, but then he hit seven and he kept talking about them. Then he hit nine and they were still a subject of conversation. And then, he hit eleven and he was still ranting on about them and the things they did that annoyed him to no end. This time, Kristen was the one who was worried. She wondered if the psychologist had somehow missed Schizophrenia during his first visit, even going so far as to take him to get checked for it despite his own protests, but every doctor was sure that the only thing chemically incorrect with Tommy was his ADHD.

Phil did his best to chalk it up to Tommy just wanting friends. Even as a kid, the other parents always found Tommy insistence that he could see ghosts worrying, some of them even assumed that he and Kristen didn't give him enough attention at home. Once he hit his preteens, the other kids at school took to relentlessly making fun of him for bringing up The Blade and Wil. Kristen vividly remembers the day that Tommy came home crying because of the relentless mocking he had endured at school that day. He insisted that he wasn't lying, that The Blade and Wil were real. Kristen said that the only way to make the teasing stop was to stop mentioning them.

So he did.

In fact, he stopped talking at school at all. It was a shock to the teachers, considering Tommy had previously been louder than a jet engine and seemed to speak no matter the situation. They were glad they could finally teach without getting interrupted though. Kristen and Phil didn't notice anything wrong either, considering he was the same old Tommy at home.

By freshman year Tommy hadn't spoken at school, not including during presentations and to answer questions, in almost four years. No one ever bothered to try and come up to him anyways. His reputation for saying he could see ghosts having carried over through the years. He floats through the days alone, not counting whenever Wil or Techno would come with him to school.

And then one day, at lunch, as he was eating his sandwich a boy sat down across from him in complete silence before taking out a soup container and beginning to eat. Tommy raises an eyebrow, glancing at Wil in confusion, but doesn't say anything. They eat in silence, and that's that. Tommy won't be seeing him again for the rest of the year besides in passing.

But then it happened the next. And the day after that. And the day after that. And so on and so forth. The kid sat across from him as the two eat in silence for an entire month before he finally said, "I'm Tubbo, by the way." as they get up to go to their classes. Tommy ranted about it to Techno and Wil later that night, and Wil made sure to call dibs on going to school with Tommy that next day.

Wil would not shut up as soon as Tubbo sat down the next day. He starting to strum on his guitar, singing a song about how he knows that Tommy wants to be Tubbo's friend and how he should just talk to him already, for the rest of the day non-stop. Tommy wanted to snap and tell him to shut the fuck up, but he couldn't do that without looking insane. It wasn't until the bus he took home was completely empty, sans himself and Tubbo, that he gave in. He stood up and changed seats so he was next to Tubbo who looked up at him in shock.

"I'm Tommy. We're friends now."

Tubbo's face morphed from shock to confusion, "I thought we already were?"

Wil went absolutely crazy. He races home and into Tommy's room, where Techno sits listening to music on the radio. "Techno!"

Techno sighed, "What?"

"Tommy spoke to someone at school today! He made a friend!"

"Okay." He said with total indifference, causing Wil to sigh.

"You can at least pretend to care." he said, going up into the attic to play guitar.

Techno smiled to himself, turning the music up, "Good job, Tommy."

"I'm telling you, Star Trek is more interesting!" Tommy cries as quietly as he could, to which Tubbo scoffs. After the two had finally had a conversation on the bus half a year ago, they were practically inseparable. Tommy still didn't speak much in class, unless Tubbo was there too, but it felt nice to no longer be assumed as mute by people.

"The Star Trek movies are so predictable, though! And at least the Star Wars movies had an overarching plot." He shot back, putting the book he'd picked up back in the shelf. They hung out in the library practically everyday during free period because it was basically empty. The librarian, Mr. Davidson, had gotten used to the fact that Tommy doesn't know how to stay quiet and gave up trying to enforce to quiet rule on him.

The door to the library opens with a loud creak. The two turn to see a blonde, the new student if Tommy remembers correctly, looking at the door before apologizing like he had made the noise on purpose. The boy sits down at a table in the corner and begins to read through something that looked as thick, if not thicker, than a Dictionary. He glances at Tubbo, who shrugs, before making his way over to the table.

"Hey." he says, sliding into one of the seats. Tubbo stands next to him, not bothering to sit down. The blonde looks up, and Tommy sees he has two different colored eyes, "Dude! Your eyes are so cool!" he yells.

Tubbo slaps his shoulder lightly, "Tommy."

"What? Mr. Davidson doesn't care." He leans around Tubbo to look at Mr. Davidson, "You don't care, right Mr. D?" he yells.

Mr. Davidson sighs, "If I could ban you, I would."

Tubbo laughs as Tommy turns back to look at the new kid again, "He's joking. I'm his favorite student."

The blonde just nods, "Right."

Tubbo finally sits, apparently tired of sitting down, "What's your name?" he asks.

"Oh. I'm Ranboo."

Tubbo smiles, "Sick. I'm Tubbo. That idiot is Tommy."

Tommy kicks him under the table as he laughs, "Shut the fuck up." he says, "Well Ranboo. You're our friend now."

Ranboo looks slightly startled, "Do I... have a say in this?"

"No." Both boys say.

Ranboo puts his bookmark in between the pages before closing the book and putting it in his bag. "Alright then."

"This is a group project," Nick, Tommy's Algebra teacher who tries desperately to be cool by letting the students call him by his first name, says. "And before you get excited, I already picked out the groups." A groan echoes throughout the room. Tommy shares the sentiment, though he's more focused on Techno and Wil wrestling on the ground in full view of the open door to really bother as Nick reads out the groups.

"Tubbo and Ranboo, you're with Tommy." He glances away from his fighting un-dead friends as Tubbo and Ranboo walk over to him, talking animatedly about something. He mumbles out a 'hi' before turning his attention back to the fight. Techno has Wil in a choke hold, and Tommy has to bite back a smile.

"How does this always happen!" Wil yells, his accent a stark difference from the American one Techno has.

"I told you, Wilbur. Train for two hundred years and you _might_ be able to beat me." He says, his voice flat as ever.

A hand waves in front of his face, "Tommy?" Tubbo asks, causing him to turn back to the two in front of him, "You good, dude?"

Tommy nods, "Yeah, sorry, just laughing at Wil and The Blade over there." he motions towards the doorway where Techno and Wil are now arguing over whether the fight was really fair because Wil is "four hundred years older" than Techno which means he's at an age disadvantage. Techno assures him that four hundred extra years gave him more time to get good at fighting.

Tubbo and Ranboo raise an eyebrow and turn to the door, and it's then that Tommy realizes his mistake. He'd been friends with Tubbo for a year now, so he's sure that while the brunette will find him a little crazy, he's only known Ranboo for a couple months and he's not sure how he'll respond. He feels light-headed, watching as his friends stare out the door and what's likely nothing for them.

"Wait," Tubbo says, furrowing his brow, "Is Wil the one with the brown hair or the one in the crown?"

"The one with the long hair doesn't look like a Wil, so I'm saying the brunette." Ranboo says, chin resting in the palm of his hand.

Tommy feels like his brain just exploded.

"You can see them too?" Tommy asks, his voice a whisper. His friends nod. "What the fuck?" he says.

Ranboo nods stiffly, "I dont think I've ever met anyone else who can see them, so I'm kind of freaking out right now and I'm also half convinced that this is a dream."

"Not a dream," Tubbo says, "dreams always end when you acknowledge that they're dreams. Also I just pinched myself."

They're silent for a few minutes as the classroom continues to bustle with noise around them. Tommy is going over the situation in his brain, desperately trying to make sense of it. He wants to think that it's a prank, but they couldn't have known what Techno and Wil look like. He's never told them, and the few times his parents have spoken with them there wasn't even a mention of them.

Tommy takes in a shaky breath, "We should meet at my house after school."

"So let me get this straight," Ranboo says, sitting criss-cross apple sauce on Tommy's bed. Tubbo is laying on the floor, arms and legs spread out, while Tommy paces around the room. "all three of us can see ghosts, and have been able to for our whole lives, and we never brought it up in conversation... why?"

"Because I thought you guys would think I was crazy!" Tommy yells, flailing his arms, "I mean, I got bullied so hard for talking about it that I _literally_ wouldn't speak unless spoken to at school. How was I even supposed to bring that up? 'Hey guys, just thought I should let you know that I can see ghosts! Don't worry, I'm not crazy'!"

Tubbo sighs, "To be fair, if you had said that we wouldn't have had much room to bully you."

"That is so not the point right now."

Ranboo runs a hand through his hair as Wil comes down from the attic, searching around the room "Hey, Tommy, have you seen clock? He wasn't in the drawer"

Ranboo scrunches his nose, "Who the hell is clock?"

"Probably, I don't know, a clock." Tubbo says.

Wil turns to Ranboo, then to Tubbo, and his face lights up, "Tommy's friends! I haven't been here the last few times they've been over! Tommy, do your friends know about Techno and I, yet?"

Tommy runs a hand down his face, "If clock isn't in the drawer, Wil, then check the tree-house." Wilbur does a mock salute before heading to the backyard. Tommy shakes his head. On any other day he would be all for going on a hunt for clock, but his current predicament is taking up too much brain power for fun to even _think_ about entering the equation. "Sorry. He's really attached to random things."

"Dude, he has a pet clock. I think that's kind of obvious."

"Shut up, Tubbo." Tommy mutters as he begins to think. Tubbo kicks him in the shin in retaliation. There's so many different things he could ask. When they realized the people they were seeing were ghosts, if they ever told anybody, how they dealt with it, were they scared or did they just roll with it like Tommy did. He has so many questions, but none of them feel right. They're all so... basic. He could be asking them if they have a favorite ghost, or if they've ever encountered a malevolent one. Come on, Tommy, think!

"Do you guys have an attachment?" He blurts out, interrupting whatever they had been talking about.

"A what?" Ranboo asks.

"An attachment." Tommy says, "It's like... where a ghost gets attached to you emotionally because you remind them of someone from their past life, and you get attached to them because there's just a connection there. I suck at explaining it, but that's the basic idea. Kind of like how Wil is my attachment. We can be apart from one another for a little while, but never for more than a couple days before it starts to be physically painful. Makes it to where other ghosts can't be harmful towards you."

The boys think to themselves for a bit before Tubbo speaks up, "Yeah I think I have one."

Tommy furrows his brow, "How do you _think_ you have an attachment."

"I _think_ I have one because he follows me around everywhere but _never_ talks to me because he's a prick."

"Okay," Tommy says, leaning up against the wall, "who is it? Like, do you know his name."

Tubbo sighs, "It's my biological dad."

"Wait, what?" Ranboo says, leaning over the bed to look at Tubbo, "I thought Eret was your biological dad."

Tommy narrows his eyes at Ranboo, "Aren't you supposed to be smart? Eret is like, twenty, that's biologically impossible." Ranboo just shrugs, falling back onto the bed.

"I know that I don't have an attachment." he says, closing his eyes.

"Yeah?" Tommy asks, "How are you so sure?"

When Ranboo doesn't answer, Tommy just sighs. He turns back to Tubbo, who's glaring at his ceiling as he mutters to himself under his breath. Wil comes barreling back into the room, clock in hand, with a triumphant grin plastered on his face. "I found clock!" he shrieks, starting Ranboo into opening his eyes.

"Christ!" he yells as Tommy laughs, "Jesus, Tommy, how do you deal with that?"

Tubbo snickers from his place on the floor, "I'm sure living with it his whole life has accustomed him to it."

Wil points at Tubbo, "The small one is correct!" he shouts, getting an indignant noise in return as Tommy begins to cackle.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, part one of the Ghost Bois Inc. series! This was a general introduction to it all, and I didn't want to go over board, so stay tuned for more !!


End file.
